


Don't Fear

by Iron_Fan_Ikan



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Jason Voorhees - Fandom, Michael Myers - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friday the 13th, Halloween, Highschool crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Fan_Ikan/pseuds/Iron_Fan_Ikan
Summary: Michael Myers, a mute, transfers to a new highschool where he meets the only person that can understand him.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jason Voorhees
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Two Souls Meet

“Hey, the fuck are you do’n?” A tall redhead, with a thick country accent marched over to group of kids surrounding another student. 

“Piss off Jason.” One of the kids snapped. Jason pulled one of the kids away from the boy being taunted, throwing him against the wall.

The boy being taunted looked up. “Of course this freak is going to stand up for another freak.” The kid against the wall spoke.

Jason looked over his shoulder at the other kids. His fist clenched up. 

“Little Mama’s boy over here…” Jason swung his fist at the commenter. Jason’s size was intimidating enough, but his right hook was known around the school.

The other two bullies ran off, while one laid out on the ground holding his jaw.

“I suggest you apologize to him.” Jason said to the kid on the ground.

“Fuck off.” He spit out blood as he stood up and walked away.

“Are you ok?” Jason asked of the kid in the corner. The kid nodded.

“Were they hurting you?” The kid wavered a hand, indicating a ‘so so’. “Whats your name?”

The kid held up a crumpled piece of paper. ‘My name is Michael Myers. I’m a mute.’

Jason looked up at him. The kid had piercing blue eyes, and slightly curly blond hair. A very angelic face. “Is this why they were bullying you? You’re a mute?”

The kid shrugged. He used sign language to ask “Do you know sign language?”

Jason watched his hands. After a moment it dawned on him. “Oh, sorry, I don’t know what you said, I don’t know sign language.” Without knowing he answered the question. 

Michael sighed, looking somewhat annoyed. He snatched his paper back and started to walk away. 

“Wait!” Jason grabbed a notebook from his bag and a pen. “Why don’t you write down what you want to say, maybe I can help out.” He handed Michael the notebook. “I heard about you, you’re new here, right?” Michael nodded, taking the notebook.

Written in bad handwriting (Jason will let it pass) he wrote. “I’m looking for my first class.” Michael handed Jason a list of classes with room numbers. Jason studied the paper.

“Ok, your first class is in B meaning the second building. It’s across the courtyard.” Upon further inspection he saw they had two classes together. “This is A building. Don’t be embarrassed, I got confused too.” Jason smiled.

Michael noticed the right side of Jason’s face had scaring around the eye down to his lip, and the right side of his mouth barely moved. Other than the scarring, Jason was an attractive young man. Nice jaw line, his short dark red hair brushed back in a messy manner.

Michael wrote down a “Thanks” and walked off.

Jason watched him walk down the hall until he turned the corner.

—

Jason didn’t see Michael again until their first class together. Michael showed up a little past the bell.

Michael noticed in this science class there were tables instead of desks, meaning people had to share a table.

“You must be the new student. I’m gonna let you being late slide since it’s your first day, but don’t make a habit of it.” The teacher greeted Michael. “You can take the seat next to Jason. It’s been empty all semester.” 

Once Michael sat down, the teacher continued talking to the class. Jason pulled out the notebook Michael wrote in. Jason wrote down in it “How’s your first day going?” before passing it to Michael.

Michael looked a little annoyed but wrote “It’s fine. Why are you the only one without someone sitting next to them?”

Jason looked a little confused, but played it off “Probably because of my intimidatingly good looks.” He smirked.

Michael felt a pang of embarrassment “I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant by it. Thank you for earlier.” 

Jason shrugged it off. “Don’t mention it, they’re assholes. Where are you from?”

“Haddonfield, Illinois.”

“Why’d you move?”

“Cause.” This time Michael looked annoyed.

“We have two classes together.” Jason wrote.

“Cool.” Michael drew a picture of a middle finger. 

Jason just smirked. He drew a picture of a smiley face with a tongue sticking out. Michael gave him another annoyed look.

“I fight fire with kindness.” Jason smiled.

“You fought fire with a fist earlier.” Michael wrote back. 

Jason looked confused, then looked annoyed rolling his eyes. “They’re assholes. You kind of seem like one too, but I understand it’s hard being different. Doesn’t mean you deserved their shit.” He shoved the notebook back over to Michael.

Michael took a minute to think. “Thank you.” He drew a smiley face next to what he wrote. 

—

After school Jason walked in the front door, his house full of the smell of fresh baked cookies. He dropped his bag in the living room and walked into the kitchen. 

“Hi mama.” He waited for her to set a bowl down before they wrapped each other in a hug. "Baking up a storm I see.” 

“Jason, how was your day sweetie?” Pamela smiled, having to look up to her son’s massive height. She noticed the somber look on is face however. “Jason, what happened?”

“I may have gotten into a fight, mama.” Jason looked down. He didn’t keep secrets from his mother though.

“Jason, what did you do?” She spoke sternly.

“These boys were picking on the new kid. He’s a mute, and they had cornered him. I saw it and pulled them off him, but I may have punched one so hard he was bleeding.” Jason looked up at her. “I’m not proud of it.”

“Well, if they were picking on someone I guess it’s ok. But you can’t use violence to solve problems.” Pamela picked up her bowl again, stirring the mixture in it. “Is this mute boy a nice boy?” Jason nodded. “Does he want to be your friend?”

“Kinda.” Jason picked up a cookie, biting into it. “He said… or wrote down Thank You.”

“Well… Next time please try to get a teacher.” Jason reached for a cookie. “And that plate of cookies isn’t for you, it’s for the church. I made your plate over here.” She nodded towards a plate of cookies next to the fridge.

“But these are still warm.” Jason groaned. 

“Am I going to have to talk to a principle or someones parents?” Pamela asked “And tell me more about this mute boy you helped out.”

“I don’t think so.” Jason took a cookie off the plate for him. “No one’s gonna admit they got beat up by a freak.” He mumbled, looking down. 

Pamela sighed. “Jason! You’re not a freak.” she snapped. “Don’t you ever call yourself that again Jason!” Jason was frozen still. He knew his mom didn’t like that talk. “Now tell me more about this boy.” 

Jason finished his cookie. “His name is Michael, he moved here from Haddonville Illinois. We have two classes together and he knows sign language, but since no one else doesn’t he has to write down a lot of what he’s saying. I think it really annoys him.” 

“Do you know why he is mute?” Pamela started pouring the mixture onto a cookie tray.

“No mama.” Jason sighed. “I felt it would be rude to ask. I mean these ass…” Jason cut off the swear he was about to say, Pamela eyeing him. “Jerks were teasing him and cornered him. I just got them away from him and helped him read his schedule. Then when we met back up in a class we share, we passed a notebook back and forth, but he’s still kinda shy.”

Once Pamela was done pouring the mixture, she put the tray in the oven. “Well, Im thankful you defended him and he was grateful.” She patted Jason’s cheek. “Now go get your homework done and I’ll start dinner.”

Jason lowered his gaze, his cheeks blushing. “Thank you mama, and I’ll be better about dealing with bullies. Promise.” He smiled at her.

Jason went to the living room and started his homework. He couldn’t help but re-read the pages him and Michael wrote on in his notebook. Jason had also stopped by the library to grab a book on sign language and began reading through it. He was going to make Michael feel welcomed. 

—

Michael walked into a little apartment. His sister was off at college giving him and his mom a small, but nice two bedroom apartment to themselves. 

“How was your first day at school, honey?” His mom already had dinner made. She had to go into work her night shift at the club.

Michael used his hands “It was fine.” He grabbed a soda from he fridge slugging his backpack down in the chair at the table. “You have to work tonight?” He looked annoyed.

“Yeah baby, I have to work. But I want all your homework done and I don’t want to find you asleep on the couch with the tv on when I get home.” She turned off the stove.

Michael rolled his eyes.

“What does fine mean? Surely your first day was more eventful than ‘fine’” she asked sarcastically. 

Michael ran a hand down his face over dramatically before signing out “Some kids got up in my face and harassed me before this guy stopped them. I think we might be friends now. I don’t know. He’s kinda over protecting.” 

“Did these ass holes fuck with you for being mute?” Deborah asked. Michael nodded. “Well, good, I’m glad someone stuck up for you.” She scooped some mac’n’cheese onto a plate. 

Michael sighed. “He’s kind of a weirdo.”

“And you aren’t?” Deb joked. She put a pork chop on Michael’s plate. “He took up for you, surely any weirdness can be over looked.” She sat down at her own plate. “what’s weird about him?”

“Idk, he has a scar on his face. He right hooked a kid after he said something about his mom.” Michael signed and shrugged.

“So he stands up for strangers and his mom.” She finished a bite of food. “Sounds like he’s a good boy, unlike someone.” She playfully pushed Michael, with a giggle.

“It was just a lot all at once from someone I don’t know.” He signed. 

“Well, what’s this boy like? Did you ‘talk’ to him any?”

“We have two classes together, he didn’t know sign language. No one there does.” Michael was annoyed. “But we passed a notebook back and forth and ‘talked’ some.” 

“Did your teachers give you any crap about your sign language?” His mother finished her soda. He shook his head. “Then don’t worry about it. And if this kid is going to take the time to try to talk to you, then I think you should.” She shrugged.

“He socked this guy right in the mouth, you should have seen it. Went down like nothing.” Michael signed, kind of smiling, before devouring his mac’n’cheese.

“Sounds like a fighter.” She looked at the clock. “I gotta go baby. You going to be ok? Get your home work done?” Deborah worked as a nurse, working the night shifts since they paid more.

“I will, I promise.” But Michael will probably watch tv all night and sneak a beer or three.


	2. A Hockey Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Jason invites Michael to his hockey game.

Michael closed his locker, noticing the tall redhead from yesterday at the end of the hall. Jackson? Justin? He was talking to some girl. Michael made his way toward his class. 

“I’ll see you at the game.” The redhead smiled as the girl left. Walking over to Michael. “Hey.” He let Michael walk into the classroom first. Once they were in their classroom Jason could put his books down and surprise Michael.

‘How’s your day been?’ Jason signed. ‘Anyone bother you?’

Michael looked a little relieved but stiffened back up. He shook his head ‘no’ sitting down. He signed back ‘My days been so so.’ He could tell the redhead was thinking for a minute.

‘Cool. Glad no one’s bothered you.’ Jason smiled sitting down next to him. 

‘You learned sign language in a night?’ Michael had to ask. 

Another moment of Jason thinking. ‘A little bit. Enough to ask how your day is and let you know. Can kind of tell what you are signing. Oh, and I brought you these.’ 

Jason gave Michael a container of cookies his mom made. 

Michael pointed to Jason’s notebook and did a writing gesture with his hands. Opening the notebook up, Jason slid it to Michael.

‘Thank you. You didn’t have to.’

Jason just shrugged. With that the bell rang and the teacher started calling role. “Here.” Jason said to his name. Michael made a mental note to remember it. 

‘Want to come to a hockey game later?' Jason wrote down, passing the notebook to Michael.

‘Maybe.’ 

'I play on the team. It’s pretty fun.’ Jason smiled. 

Michael wondered if that’s how Jason got his scar. ‘Don’t have a ride.’ Michael shrugged. 

‘I’ll get my friend Jess to drive you.’ 

‘Ok. I’ll have to ask my mom.’ 

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Michael tried one of the cookies when he could, they were amazing so he had another one. Maybe this Jason guy could be a good friend to have. His mom had to work tonight so he probably could go to this game. His anxiety kicked in when he thought about having to ride in a car with someone else. 

-

With permission to go to the hockey game, Michael’s mom made sure he finished his homework before she left. Michael headed down the stairs after a text that Jessica was there. Approaching the car he noticed two other passengers. His anxiety spiked. 

Opening the back passenger door, the inside light turned on. The car wreaked of pot. Michael saw three girls in the car. “Hey, I’m Jess. Jason’s friend.” The driver introduce herself with a smile. Michael got in closing the door. Pulling out of the parking lot Jessica continued. “This is Chrissy, and that’s Abby.” Michael let out an awkward wave. “Jason said Michael can’t talk.” 

Michael turned his attention to Jessica, expecting a sarcastic follow up. “He’s a mute, so be nice.” Chrissy in the front seat passed a joint to Michael. 

“You really can’t talk?” Chrissy was coughing. Michael took a hit then shook his head coughing. He passed the joint to the girl sitting next to him in the back, Abby.

“I guess we can only ask him yes or no questions.” She took a hit.   
That caught Michael’s attention. Chrissy found ‘Something in the Air Tonight’ on the radio. 

“Love this song.” She turned it up a little more. “I bet that makes you a good listener. Abby’s boyfriend never shuts the fuck up.”

“He’s a sweet guy!” Abby took another hit before handing it to Jess. “But yeah, I’m surprised he doesn’t pass out from lack of oxygen.” 

Michael found that the car ride wasn’t so bad. The girls talked about classes that annoyed them. They made it to the ice skating rink where the game took place.

The girls insisted on snack and soda for the game, so Michael had to wait in line with them while they chatted away. Michael pointed to the hot chocolate on the menu and Jessica ordered it for him.

The stadium was crowded enough they had to sit mid way up the bleachers. 

“There’s Jason.” Jessica pointed to a player wearing a 69 jersey. “Chances are he’ll give us a good show.” Michael looked confused. 

The game went on, a few of Jason’s team mates scoring goals. A member of the opposing team started to square off with Jason. Michael couldn’t make out what they were saying but witnessed a fist fight, Jason grabbed the guy between the legs with one arm lifting him up and slamming him to the ground.

Jason sat in the penalty box, his leg bouncing a mile and second, the other player next to him. The crowd still going, Jason could barely make out what he was saying. Jason sat there looking forward. 

“Look at that fucking face of yours you freak.” That got Jason’s attention. He didn’t move his head, but his green eyes narrowed looking sideways. Jason removed his helmet, his red hair messy and sweaty. His leg stopped bouncing he never looked so calm before.

The penalty ran out and both players returned to the ice. Jason used his helmet over his fist to punch the other player in the face before he could make a comment. Blood spewed from his mouth knocking out the other players mouth guard, Jason dropped his helmet. Using his hockey stick he then whacked the guy in the right knee cap. The crowd erupting at the show. Jason grabbed the guy by his jersey letting punch after punch out. A ref skated over trying to stop him. 

Jason got one more hit with the end of his stick into the guys mouth knocking out a few teeth.

“Who’s the freak now?! Good luck chewing your food you fucking walrus!” Two ref’s were taking Jason by the arms. Some people in the crowd were chanting “RED, RED, RED!” Michael was grinning ear to ear at this display. 

“Voorhees, you’re out! What the fuck was that? If I ever see that shit again!” The coach was getting in Jason’s face. Jason just sat on the bench. “Jarvis you’re in, don’t fuck this up for us.”

Michael watched the whole display with eagerness. The rest of the game to him was boring. None of the other players caused a fight. Even though his high school won, Michael enjoyed the fight Jason had the most.

—

At the diner Michael couldn’t help but showing his excitement. ‘You took that guy out like nothing! Slam! Then punch, punch, punch.’ Michael made punching motions. ‘Then after your penalty you just decked him with your helmet!’

Jason was blushing. “Dude, just calm down.” Jason knew what he did but didn’t take pride in it.

‘Just, you’re a machine.’ Michael smiled.

“Well thanks.” Jason didn’t really know what to say.

“Someones got a new fan.” Jessica smiled. Michael slouched down in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short chapter. Anyone watch some good Letterkenny or the movie Goon? It's a fanfic so just relax. Got a story written, I want to finish it up by Halloween. Just got to write the in-between parts that connect the plot points.


End file.
